heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Love Rejection
Sometimes, love can be rejected by someone because of the protagonist's family or friends, following her family and friends' footsteps, doesn't admit that the protagonist loves someone, the protagonist's actions and many more. When someone you love rejects you, it feels like an ice pick has been stabbed right into your heart. The pain is unbearable, and you do not think that it will ever go away. We have all been there at one time or another. Some of us try to cope with rejection by escaping reality. Here are a few reasons why rejection occurs in a relationship: *Sometimes the person who rejects you is not emotionally ready and deal with their issues quickly while others do not. When you fall in love with someone who has not thoroughly dealt with their baggage, you have no right to impose your feelings on them. *They may choose to opt out of the relationship because they need time to come to terms with their issues and learn to love themselves again. That does not make them evil as painful as that might be for you. It makes them human. Emotional scars run deep. The only two antidotes for emotional scars are time and love. *If you feel the person rejecting you is “the one” then you must be willing to take a step back and let that person go with love. Letting go means loving them enough to see them happy even if it is not with you. As time passes, some of those scars will heal, and the spark that once existed may rekindle into a brighter flame. On the other hand, it is entirely possible that things will never work out between the two of you. You must learn to accept this a possible outcome. In that situation be magnanimous enough to continue still to love that person in your heart and not hold a grudge. Try and remember the good times you shared together and treasure them for joy and happiness they gave you at the time. Examples *Lady rejects Tramp, when she learns of his past girlfriends. *Johnny rejects Mavis' love for him and leaves Hotel Transylvania. *Sugar Belle rejects both Big Mac and Feather Bangs' love for her because they wreck her bakery. *Ericka rejects Dracula's love of her by lying to him that she could never be with a monster, leaving him heartbroken. *Roxanne Ritchi rejects Megamind after his disguise turns off during their date, making her feel hurt and angry and leaving Megamind heartbroken. *Art3mis rejects Parzival's love for her because she believes he would be disappointed if they met in the real world. *Ladybug rejected Cat Noir's love for her numerous times in the show, usually explaining to him that she is in love with someone else (Adrien Agreste). Also, in "The Puppeteer 2", Adrien rejected Marinette's love for him, explaining to her that he is in love with someone else (Ladybug). Interestingly, both are unaware that they are in love with each other's alter-ego (Ladybug - Adrien; Adrien - Ladybug). Quotes Gallery Ericka rejects Dracula.jpg|Ericka rejects Dracula's love of her by lying to him that she could never be with a monster, leaving him heartbroken. Roxanne rejection.jpg|Roxanne rejecting Megamind after he was exposed when his disguise turned off during their date. readyplayerone-movie-screencaps.com-5823.jpg|Art3mis reject's Parzival's love for her, believing he would be disappointed if they met in the real world. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts